Remember it, it's called love
by deepfloyd
Summary: Santana returns home for her mother's funeral and she discovers a box full of memories. Throughout those memories she remembers why life is worth living. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Remember it, it's called love**

_A/N: It's my first fic written in English, so please bear with me!_

_Summary: Santana returns home for her mother's funeral and she discovers a box full of memories. Throughout those memories she remembers why life is worth living. AU_

Santana Donovan was making dinner when the phone rang. Eric – her husband – went to answer first but after a few seconds, he called her telling her it was urgent. That's how Santana Donovan, borned Santana Lopez learned that her mother died in a car accident.

The funeral was organized 3 days later. Santana and Eric went to Lima, Ohio packing stuff for 2 weeks. Eric just wanted to go for 1 week but Santana insisted that she wanted to be there for her father so they took the car and left New York. Mr. Lopez welcomed her with eyes full of tears. He collapsed into the arms of his only daughter, releasing all the pain accumulated since the death of his wife.

- I miss her so much mija, I miss her so much ...  
- I know dad, I miss her too...

Eric stayed back watching the scene, he had never been really close to his wife's family, Santana never wanting to go to Lima, he didn't really know how to act in this moment.

The funeral was over, people were leaving the Lopez house and Santana and Eric were cleaning the last dishes while Mr. Lopez was receiving the last condoleances. The dinner was silent and after it Eric excused himself because he had an important phone call for his job. Santana and her dad were left alone in the big living room, both feeling memories this place held.

-Your mom prepared something for you, in case you wanted to come back one day.

-What is it? Asked Santana

-I don't know, she didn't want me to look at it. I just know that she put everything into a box and the box was in the attic.

-And where's the box now?

-I put it in your room the day of the accident, I don't know... I thought that taking care of something your mother prepared for you would make us feel like a family again, that it would be as if she was still there, but... he choked

-I'm so sorry Dad, i shoud have come here more often, I'm so sorry... she cried in her dad's arm, they were holding onto each other, hoping to survive this tragedy, find a way to be whole again.

-You should go and check the box, said Mr. Lopez, it seemed really important to your mom.

Santana kissed her father's forehead and she went upstairs to her room to find the box. It was just a simple red box with « Santana » written on it. Santana opened it to find pictures, letters, drawings and there was an enveloppe on top of everything. The latina took the first picture and tears started to come to her eyes. It was a picture taken the day she first met Brittany S. Pierce.

_**flashback**_

-Mom can I go play in the park please? 5 years old Santana asked to her mother

-Sure mija, I'll go with you and I'll buy you ice cream after that, Ok?

-You're awesome mom!

Elena Lopez brought her daughter to the park, it was a bright sunny day, kids were playing everywhere, their parents were laughing, it was a perfect day. Being the new family in a small town like Lima was not easy, but Elena wanted to make this work. She wanted to have new friends, she wanted her daughter to make little pals, she just wanted to be included. A woman gave her a warm smile and came to talk to her.

-Hi, I'm Carole Hudson! You must be Mrs. Lopez?

-Hi! Yes I'm Elena Lopez and this is Santana, my daughter, said Elena

-Oh she's really cute, she must be as old as my son Finn, he's there playing with Noah Puckerman and Azimio Adams, Carole was pointing to a group of three little boys playing with a ball, you could go and play with them Santana!

-Can I mom?

-Of course Santana, go and make friends!

Santana walked towards the boys and tried to play with them but Noah told her that « this is not a girl game » and she was not allowed to play with them. Santana wanted to go back to her mom and find somewhere else to play but her mom was in a deep discussion with Carole. The little girl guessed she should find somewhere to play by herself so she started to walk toward a pond when she saw a little blonde girl who was bending to the water with bread in her hand.

-What are you doing, you're going to fall in the water! Said Santana coming near the little girl

-Oh no, I just wanted to feed the ducks, I won't fall!

-Can I help you doing that, I don't know anyone here and the boys didn't want me to play with them.

-The boys don't want me to play with them either, they say that I'm too stupid! But you totally can feed the ducks with me, so we're going to be friends! Oh and my name is Brittany!

-I'm Santana!

The girls were trying to feed the ducks together after that but Brittany bended too much and fell into the pond. Santana wanted to do something for her new friend so she tried to catch Brittany to bring her back but she ended on the pond too. Elena Lopez was looking at the scene from afar, at first she was happy her daughter was making a new friend but when she saw the two little girls falling in the pond, she ran to help Santana and Brittany. She managed to pull the two children out of the pond but they were both covered by mud.

-Thank you for helping us, Madam! Said Brittany

-Call me Elena honey, and who are you?

-That's Brittany, my new best friend mom! Said Santana very proudly

-And where are your parents Brittany?

-Mommy is at home and Daddy is working, they said I could go to the park and I wanted to feed the ducks so I came here...

-I'm going to take you to your home but before I'm going to clean both of you and how do you feel about an ice-cream Brittany? Asked Elena

-Oh yes Elena, I love ice creams!

Santana's mother brought the girls back to her house to clean them up but she thought the two of them were too cute covered by mud and holding hands since they left the park, so she wanted to keep a memory of that day. So with the family camera, she took a picture of Santana and her new BFF, Brittany.

_**end of flashback**_

Santana cried as she thought of that day when she met Brittany and how she missed her and her mom. She took the enveloppe and found a letter in there. The letter was signed by her mom.

« Santana darling,

I know you don't come here anymore, but I hope one day you'll be here and I will give you all those memories. I saw a spark quitting your eyes when you left for New York, and you know I'm not a big fan of Eric but if he makes you happy then I'll tolerate him. But Sweetie, I never saw you happier than when you were hanging out with Brittany, I know something bad happened between you two, but Santana I want you to look at these pictures and try to remember why life is really worth living.

Love, mom »

* * *

_A/N: That's all for now! Again I'm really sorry for the mistakes, firts time writing in English that's kinda difficult!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember it, it's called love chap2**

_A/N: Thanks for the nice reviews! Sorry but this chapter is a little short!  
_

_Summary: Santana returns home for her mother's funeral and she discovers a box full of memories. Throughout those memories she remembers why life is worth living. AU_

Santana took the following picture, the paper was wrinkled, a sign of past years, but the young woman could always recognize that moment. As if it were yesterday.

_**flashback**_

It was Halloween in Lima, the streets were paved with decorations, each house was greeting someone with a grinning pumpkin, kids were running everywhere dressed as monsters, vampires, or fairies. Meanwhile at the Lopez house, a 10 years old Santana Lopez was dressing as a pirate, her mother putting the fake parrot she just sewed on her shoulder. The little latina was very agitated, she couldn't wait to go trick or treating the neighbourhood with her friends, Quinn Fabray, Tina Cohen-Chang and of course her best friend Brittany. The two girls had grown fond of each other and one was rarely saw without the other.

The doorbell rang, Mr. Lopez went to answer while Santana ran down the stairs to welcome her friends. Judy Fabray was holding the hand of a little Tinkerbell Quinn, David Cohen-Chang had a little Tina-Bear at his side and lastly Samantha Pierce was pushing a ghost-Brittany in front of her. Santana noticed that Mrs. Pierce had purple circles under her eyes and that she left just after her arrival. Mr. And Mrs. Lopez greeted everybody in the living room and Elena couldn't but feel sorry for the small Brittany. Her costume was just a white sheet with badly-made holes for eyes and mouth whereas Quinn's costume was a beautiful green dress with wings attached in her back and Tina had a very cute costume showing her little head under a puffy bear head.

"So girls, ready for a funny nigth?" asked Miguel Lopez

"We will have lots of candies Mr. Lopez!" said Quinn enthousiastly

"I'm sure of that Quinny but don't forget: the more candies you eat, the more cavities you get!" Judy Fabray gave a bright smile showing her perfect teeth to prove her point.

The group started to go to the neighbourhood and was having fun trick or treating every house they could where people would fake a terrified reaction before giving lots of candies with a big smile. But the events of the night turned badly when the girls and their parents met the group of Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Dave Karofsky and Azimio Adams.

"Your costume sucks!" said Noah pointing Brittany

"Well, you suck!" yelled Santana

"Santana! Don't use that word!"

"But mom, he said it first..."

"I don't want to know, I just don't want you to use that kind of language mija, understood?"

Santana nodded.

The little group continued the candy quest but Brittany was staying behind looking at her shoes. Elena told to her daughter "Go talk to her honey."

"Hey Britt, are you okay? I hope Noah didn't make you feel sad because he is stupid!"

"He was right Santana, my costume is bad..."

"I find you awesome Britt!"

"You're nice, but all your costumes are much better, my mom just didn't want to help me find one, so I did it myself"

There was a break where Santana didn't know what to say, until Brittany started to speak again

"My mom doesn't love me" said the tiny girl her voice breaking, "And my dad is never there."

"I'm sure she loves you, but she looked very tired maybe she's too tired to show it to you?"

"No, she just sleeps on the couch all day long, she doesn't care about me like your mom cares about you..."

"But I care about you Britt, I'll never let anything happen to you! You're my best friend forever"

Santana saw the red eyes under the ghost costumes raise to meet her own and she could feel all the pain her friend was bearing. Then she did what she thought could comfort her friend, she went to kiss her cheek and when she did, she saw a blue light coming from afar. She noticed that her mom was taking a picture of them so she smiled to her and added to her friend: "We'll stay together forever Brittany, I promise I'll care about you forever!".

_**End of flashback**_

Santana looked at the picture of a little pirate girl kissing her friend's cheek over a white sheet, and she knew she broke the promise she made 18 years ago. She had let Brittany go, she stopped caring about her after... She couldn't even think about that day. She remembered how fun was the end of that Halloween night, Quinn and Tina were trick or treating every house on their path, Judy Fabray was horrified by all the candies her daughter was accumulating but more importantly, Brittany was smiling again, and for Santana that was the most beautiful event of the night. Santana realized that in 4 years of marriage with Eric she never been as happy as she was that night.

_A/N: Et voila for chapter 2! Hope you guys liked it! I have my finals in two weeks so I won't be able to update too frequently because I really have to work, but I'll do my best if you guys still like it!_


End file.
